The Cucaracha
}} The Cucaracha is the 66th episode of Season 4. Plot First, Joey was waiting The Cucaracha, when suddenly the Cucaracha the was knocking the door, the cockroaches heard and they opened the door. It was the Cucaracha and they went to the cockroaches' room with the Cucaracha and the Cucaracha was playing his guitar while Joey was dancing and snapping his fingers, Dee Dee was shaking a maracas. When Joey and the Cucaracha went outside, they saw Lady K out on the balcony, the Cucaracha love Lady K, so he played his guitar for Lady K, she heard the music and look at him and she falls in love with the Cucaracha, they both fly their kisses to each other and Joey got jealous. Joey went to their room and told Dee Dee and Marky to put the Cucaracha in the bag, then put to the toilet. When Lady K and the Cucaracha was dating, Dee Dee and Marky went to the Cucaracha and Lady K was pointing to them that Dee Dee and Marky was on the Cucaracha's back. He uses his guitar to shoot Dee Dee and Marky, and then they went to their room and Joey saw that they are being shot by a guitar. Joey was thinking what idea shall he do so that the Cucaracha will be gone. Suddenly he thought of any idea and he told to the cockroaches (Dee Dee and Marky) to find a vinyl made in Mexico of a song "La Cucaracha" and then the cockroaches(Dee Dee and Marky) saw a vinyl that is made in Mexico. Joey went outside to call the Cucaracha and he and Lady K was imagining of clouds that are some dirty foods like empty or eaten fish or that foods are empty, then Joey called the Cucaracha to join with him and Lady K said it's okay you may go now. The Cucaracha went and Joey gave a vinyl that is made in Mexico and the Cucaracha put to the CD player and dance and Oggy saw him dancing and using the vacuum cleaner, the Cucaracha was sucked into a bag of collecting dust, then he put the Cucaracha in the brown paper bag and wrote Mexico to deliver it and the Delivery Man comes riding his vehicle and Oggy gave it and went back inside and he saw Joey was jumping in happiness. However Joey was hit by Oggy's flyswatter. Joey went to Olivia's balcony to see Lady K and he played the guitar. Lady K thought he was the Cucaracha and she went out of the house and in the balcony, it was Joey. He sang with his terrible voice and Lady K got a bucket of water and threw it to Joey's head. Joey was angry and destroy the guitar, while Marky and Dee Dee laugh at him, and so the story ends. Trivia *The title is based from the well-known Mexican song La Cucaracha (it means Cockroach) and was played several times. *This is one of the few episodes which Oggy is only a minor character, since he appears only at the beginning and at the ending of this episode. Gallery Surprised Lady K.png La Cucaracha and Lady k.PNG Cucaracha loves lady k.png|Look at the sky. Cucaracha dancing.png Oggy is about to suck him.png|Gotcha! A written bag.png|A bag on which Oggy wrote "Mexico". Video References es:La Cucaracha (episodio) Category:Episodes from season 4 (Oggy and the Cockroaches)